Romance, sangre y M&M'S
by koneko taisho
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuándo dos asesinos se conocen? ¿Se enamoran? o ¿Se querran matar? una historia de romance, sangre y M&M's. One-Shot.


**Hola :D bueno este es un one-shot de Prince of Tennis, y pues no es una historia como muchas de las que leen normamente y solo espero que les guste.**

**Advertencia: esta historia contiene escenas demasiado sangrientas, un lenguaje vulgar, no aptas para personas sencibles.**

**Romance, sangre y M&M's**

Todos tienen un alma gemela, simplemente hay que abrir bien los ojos para encontrarla, o en el caso de Ryoma, agudizar el oído. Se encontraba en un bar festejando su primer fin de semana libre tras salvarse de una acusación de asesinato, él por supuesto era culpable pero afortunadamente nadie pudo comprobarlo. Así que ahí estaba Ryoma de 24 años, 1.98 de estatura, 115 kilos bien proporcionados, brazos tatuados, cabellera larga color verde, y un hermoso rostro; culpable de 8 asesinatos y sin embargo libre, bebiendo una Heineken helada mientras escuchaba la conversacion de una par de chicas sentadas junto a él en la barra.

-Es sólo otro pendejo, supéralo, alcoholízate y ten sexo salvaje con un desconocido.

-¡Me engañó con mi mejor amiga! ¡No quiero olvidarlo, quiero empalarlo y cortarle los malditos testículos mientras le arrojo ácido en la cara a esa puta! ¡Eso quiero! Y sólo entonces podre embriagarme y hacer una maldita orgia entre sus agonizantes cuerpos ardiendo en llamas.

Esas sádicas palabras causaron curiosidad en Ryoma que quiso descubrir quien las vociferaba, esperaba observar un esperpento que haría comprensible la infidelidad, sin embargo se encontró con lo que le pareció un pequeño y hermoso ángel de largo cabello rojizo, hermosos ojos color carmesí, unas piernas largas para su estatura, sensuales curvas y unas pechos llenos y redondos que te llamaban a tocarlos, con una playera de The Black Dots of Death que lo dejó estupefacto, le pareció un ser incorruptible que no podía pertenecer a este mundo, claro, hasta que habrio la boca de nuevo.

-¿Y tú qué me ves mastodoste?- pronunció ella molesta mientras su amiga le susurraba al oído que lo dejara en paz. Tras aquella hostilidad Ryoma perdió el embelezo pero no el interés.

-Dudo que seas capaz de matar a alguien niña, seguramente si vieras un cadaver vomitarías.- dijo él calmado sin soltar su cerveza, ella de inmediato se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él indignada, empujando a su amiga que trataba de deternerla.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi imbécil, así que cállare antes de que te golpeé.

Ryoma apenas pudo contener la risa y se levantó, irguiéndose por completo en su casi dos metros de altura, su físico normalmente era suficiente para intimidar a cualquiera, sin embargo esta mujer se quedó frente a él alzando la cabeza para seguir viéndolo a la cara desde 40 centimetros abajo.

-¿Crees qué me intimidas?- Ryoma no tuvo tiempo de responder pues la chica pateó su entrepierna y cuando él se dobló de dolor le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Su amiga la jaló del brazo rápidamente intentando sacarla del bar antes de que ese hombre reaccionara pero no lo logró, Ryoma corrió hacia ellas, le dio un empujon a su amiga y tomó a la fan de The Black Dots of Death del cuello azotándola contra la pared, ella no intentó liberarse, se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, retándolo; él alzó su gigantesco puño sobre la cara de la chica, la miró, no habia rasto de temor en su bello rostro, no la intimidaba, la amó por eso y la soltó. Ella lo jaló por una larga cadena que prendía de su cuello, fue tan inesperado que cedió fácilmente y cuando la chica lo tuvo a su altura lo besó lívidamente para luego empujarlo y encaminarse fuera del bar con su amiga. Él salió corriendo tras ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le gritó.

- Sakuno.- respondió ella sin dejar de caminar por el estacionamiento junto a su amiga, a él aquel nombre le resultó casi musical.

-¿Podes salir algún día?

-Claro, si te deshaces del pendejo de mi ex.- dijo ella justo antes de entrar a su auto y desaparecer del lugar.

Ryoma la siguió aquella noche y varias después, tras una semana sabía que Sakuno era la mujer de sus sueños (impredecible, independiente, sádica) y tras quince días ella recibió el aparato reproductor de su ex novio con una foto adjunta del cadaver mutilado, ella observó aquel estraño obsequio y soltó una sonora carcajada; al poco tiempo sonó su timbre, Ryoma estaba parado frente a su puerta con un ramo de rosas blancas bañadas de sangre; Sakuno literalmente saltó sobre él de entusiasmo y agradecimiento. Tras una tarde de sexo maratónico, charlas cortas, pizza y cerveza ellos supieron que eran el uno para el otro. Sakuno había asesinado a su madre a los doce años haciéndolo parecer un suicidio, tras eso había ocasionado otros siete "suicidios", cuatro de ellos con sus propias manos y tres fueron novios suyos a los que maltrató tanto psicológicamente que prefieron la muerte. Al haber cometido ambos ocho asesinatos hasta entonces tomaron aquel número como de la suerte. El cruel asesino en serie ahora enamorado sabía que la policía no tardaría en averiguar que habían dejado en libertad a un hombre culpable, tenían que huir de aquella cuidad pronto, le pidió a su amada que lo acompañara, ella tardo tan sólo media hora en hacer su maleta. La necesidad de matar de ambos no tardó en resurgir, decidieron infiltrarsde en la casa de una joven pareja de apellido Tama, Ryoma simplemente quería matarlos con un cuchillo, Sakuno sugirió ponerse creativos.

Lo que encontro la policía fue un engendro, las cabezas de los esposos habían sido cortadas y luego colocadas en la parte superior del torso de la mujer, la parte baja del torso pertenecian al varón, se habían colocado las extremidades de ambos cuerpos en aquella quimera haciéndola parecer una araña humana, sobre el pecho se encontraban los dos corazones, el resto de los cuerpos no estaba en la casa, en la pared habían escrito con sangre dentro de un corazón: R+S.

M&M's fue lo que le obsequió Ryoma a Sakuno (los chocolates preferidos de ella) por su primer asesinato juntos, además de un gigantesco oso de felpa que ella nombro Richie en honor a Richard Ramírez (Richard Ramírez es uno de los asesinos en serie más buscado, acusado de matar a más de 300 personas). Aquella noche cenaron los restos de la familia Tama acompañados de un buen vino, el postre fueron sus cuerpos desnudos gozándose mutuamente.

Ryoma llevo a Sakuno a su habitación, él queria ser romantico e ir lento, pero ella no era de las que van lento, le quito rápidamente la camisa a Ryoma mientras él besaba el largo y fino cuellos de la chica, Sakuno desesperada por tener a Ryoma adentro le quito sus pantalones tan rápido como un rayo, acaricio su prominente ereccion, Ryoma estabá volviendose loco con las caricias que le propinaba Sakuno, Ryoma agarro a Sakuno para llevarla a la cama y poder penetrarla asta quer los dos quedasen saciados, Ryoma pordia ver la excitación en los ojos carmesí de Sakuno. Sin darse cuenta los dos estabán gosandose con la más pura y excitante pasión, Ryoma entraba y salia del cuerpo de su amada como si no ubiera mañana, los dos estaban por llegar al extasis así que Ryoma aumento el ritmo con el que penetraba a Sakuno, ella no resistio más y exploto en el mejor orgasmo que haya podido tener en su vida, duraron toda la noche con la misma pasión con la que empezarón.

Tras ese asesinato surgió otro igualmente elaborado, habían decidido asesinar solamente a parejas enamoradas para congelarlas por siempre en la cúspide de su amor; a Sakuno se le ocurrió una nueva forma de firmar sus actos, arrancarles los ojos a sus víctimas y colocar en su lugar un par de M&M's, a Ryoma le encantó la idea así que lo hicieron en todos sus asesinatos posteriores por lo que pronto fueron conocidos como los asesinos de los M&M's.

Cometieron varias decenas de crímenes más, cambiaban constantemente de ciudad y nunca repetían su método a excepción del detalle de los chocolates y podían costearse una buena vida con lo que robaban de sus víctimas. Cuando no estaban cometiendo crímenes salían a pasear de la mano, resultaba curioso de observar, él, un fornido y gigantesco hombre (extremadamente guapo), ella una pequeña mujer que lucía frágil e indefensa. Sin embargo cada vez que una mujer hacía alusión al físico de Ryoma de manera atrevida o provocativa, los celos de Sakuno se activaban y le daba una paliza, Ryoma se encargaba de los hombres que dirigian palabras vulgares a Sakuno; era un par de asesinos sádicos pero sobre todo se amaban.

Comenzaron a volverse descuidados, tardaban demasiado en los asesinatos, tenían sexo frecuentemente con los cadáveres y en más de una ocasión dejaron vivo a algún testigo, se les identificó por las descripciones de éstos y rápidamente había anuncios de "se busca" por doquier. Llegó el 14 de febrero, que además de ser el día de san Valentín resultaba también el día en que Ryoma y Sakuno cumplían ocho meses de haber huido juntos, ocho, su número de la suerte.

Sakuno observaba con embeleso las fotografías de sus crímenes, una mostraba una pareja degollada, los intestinos saliéndole del abdomen formaban un corazón a su alrededor, otra mostraba un par de cuerpos cortados a la mitad y unidos con hilo y aguja asemejandose a la figura de un naipe, otra mostraba a una pareja de cadávers abrazándose con los sesos escurriéndoles formando el símbolo de amor, así continuaban las fotografías con su bizarro romanticismo.

Cuando Ryoma despertó ella lo recibió con el desayuno listo y una gran caja con un moño, él desayunó desganado a pesar de que era su comida preferida (burritos del Taco Bell's y jugo de durazno) y abrió su regalo sin entusiasmo, se trataba de un oso hecho de piel humana y un paquete de M&M's, apenas esbozó una sonrisa y lo regreso a la caja, Sakuno le preguntó qué le sucedía.

-Nada, sólo quiero estar solo.

-¿Sabes que día es?- le preguntó Sakuno molesta.

-Sí, si sé que puto día es, ahora déjame en paz.

-¡Púdrete!- le gritó Sakuno arrojándole el envase de vidrio de jugo, Ryoma apenas lo esquivó y ella salió furiosa del hostel donde se hospedaban.

Ella no podiá creer su actitud, se había esmerado en coser aquél oso, sus dedos amoretados eran la pueba de que zurcir piel humana no era sencillo y ese desgraciado no lo había apreciado. Vagó largo rato por la ciudad encontrándose con varios letreros con su cara y la de Ryoma, los arrancó más por el coraje de verse junto a ese mal agradecido que por temor a ser encontrada. Acudió a un bar y bebió hasta no poder más, bajo los efectos del alcohol tomó una firme decisión, mataría a aquel bastardo que no sabía valorarla, iba a cortarle las maldiras piernas y ver que tan intimidante resultaba sin ellas.

Pero antes de volver a su habitación decidió parar en una Gasolinera para comprar una botella de Jack Daniel's para celebrar cuando él estuviera muerto.

-Por $0.50 más se puede llevar una paquete de M&M's…- comenzó con su inocente promoción la encargada sin saber el terrible efecto que tendrían sus palabras.

-¡NO! ¡No quiero unos puto M&M's perra!- alzó la botella de Whiskey y comenzó a golpear brutalmente a la cajera hasta que dejó de gritar.

Aún furiosa se encaminó con el Jack (la resistente botella había sobrevivido al ataque) hacia su cuarto para proseguir la matanza. Abrió la puerta y lo que vio la hizo dejar caer la botella; a las horias de la habitación estabas colocadas varillas metálicas con corazones humanos empalados con una pequeña vela encendida, debían ser unos 30, en el suelo habia miles de pétalos blanco salpicados de sangre y del techos prendia el cadáver sin ojos de su ex mejor amiga, cuando vio lo que prendia del nervio ocular de la chica no pudo contener sus lagrimas, era una anillo de diamantes en forma de M&M's, Ryoma se arrodillo frente a ella dejando ver las letras escritas con sangre en la pared "¿Te quieres casar conmigo?" El romámtico y sanguinario momento fue interrumpido por la voz de la policía fuera del cuarto, habían segurido a Sakuno luego de que la mujer de la gasolinera la reconciera como uno de los asesinos de los M&M's. Sakuno tomó el anillo.

-Claro que quiero.- respondió ella, lo abrazó y besó largamente, si iban a arrestarlos al menos quería disfrutar ese momento.

Uno de lo policías derribó la puerta, todos ellos se horrorizaron con la escena, un par de psicópatas besándose bajo un cuerpo que aún derramaba sangre sobre ellos, órganos a su alrededor, les provocó nauseas, uno de ellos disparó, luego los otros dos tambíen. Sakuno y Ryoma cayeron al suelo, heridos en demasiados sitios como para intentar pelear, se quedaron tumbados en el piso desangrándose tomados de la mano, el anillo de M&M's brillaba en un charco de sangre.

-Te amo.- le dijo Ryoma.

-Yo también te amo- Respondio Sakuno con su último aliento y cerró los ojos para siempre, sonriendo y tomando la mano de su amado.

**Y ¿Qué les pareció? *-* dejen un review si les gusto y mandenme un mensaje para decirme que me retire y jamás vuelva a tocar un teclado TT-TT eso si con respeto.**

**Hasta la proxima :D**

**¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide y me golpeen ¬_¬ le tengo que dar ¡MUCHOS! cretidos a mi prima que cambio ¡MUCHAS! partes de esta "adorable" historia :3**


End file.
